


You've seen the butcher

by LittleGrayTurtle



Category: the GazettE
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Blood Play, Bondage, Humiliation, I am here for 2 years and still have no idea how the tags work, Knife Play, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Swearing, Verbal Humiliation, sings mama by mcr very loudly before the regret sets in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrayTurtle/pseuds/LittleGrayTurtle
Summary: Kai hates insubordination. You make a mistake and piss him off? You have to pay for it. Sometimes, with your own blood.deftones - rocket skates





	You've seen the butcher

**Author's Note:**

> Blonde Kai with a knife. Just saying.

A blade of a wide butcher knife smoothly slid against the bone, making a satisfying noise. Soon there was a red piece of meat landing on the wooden cutting board, wonderfully contrasting with the brown rough surface. Few sprinkles of Kai’s favourite seasonings landed on the steak, just to be followed with his wide manly hand delicately slapping the herbs in. He groaned when he felt the sticky juices coming out of the piece of meat before him. God, he loved making steaks. The sight of raw meat, mixed with the irony smell of blood in the air always woke up the dirty part of his mind. Kai’s pure grinn didn’t suit the dirty ideas he had in his head at that moment. 

It didn’t take long before the steak was being placed on the grill. The sizzling sound was like a music to Kai’s ears, relaxing him, taking all of the tension from work off his shoulders. Whole kitchen was soon smelling like the inside of steak restaurant Kai was lucky enough to visit Los Angeles back in the day. So when the plate with steak, mashed potatoes and baked carrots was ready on the counter Kai knew it would be delicious. Because it was one of his talents, to recreate the tasty dishes he ate, even if it was long time ago. 

Soon the plate was set on the black, wooden dining table and Kai was about to begin his feast. He picked up the glass filled with semi-dry red wine and swirled the liquid, looking as it danced on the smooth surface before taking a solid sip. That woke up the taste buds he needed for the full experience of the meal he was about to devour. Kai cut open the piece of meat on his plate and watched mesmerized as the liquid oozed from between the raw tissue inside. He smirked devilishly before taking a bite. That how the heaven tastes like, he thought as he savoured every chew, experiencing all of the flavours, starting from umami, ending at the bitter aftertaste of charlock. 

Suddenly the table started shaking underneath him, legs making a scratchy noise. The wine was swaying in the glass. ‘I told you to stay still.’ Kai grunted angrily from between his teeth and the movement immediately stopped. He sighed deeply and cut himself another piece of steak, following it with vegetables. The peace didn’t last long since the thighs spread apart before him started thrashing once again. It was followed with few muffled cries. ‘Shut your fucking mouth and stay still!’ Kai’s fist landed on the table, emphasising his order. Kai was able to finish his meal peacefully. When there was nothing left on the plate, Kai placed the utensils on the 5 o’clock and leaned back with a glass in his hand to fully appreciate the body sprawled on the table. The body of his lover. 

Both of Ruki’s feet were secured tightly to the legs of the table with a rough rope. Just like his wrists that were tied together and fixated with another piece of rope to one of the legs on the opposite side of the table. Travelling the skinny arms with his eyes Kai reached the blond shag of hair, already damp with sweat. There was a visible arousal in Ruki’s eyes that he couldn’t express because of the tape securing close his mouth. Ruki was wearing nothing but an oversized t-shirt, that was now moving up and down, at the unsteady rhythm of Ruki’s breathing. Due to his restlessness while ago, the material crinkled up, exposing Ruki’s private parts for Kai to enjoy. When Ruki realized Kai’s attention was fully at him, he started moving around as much as the restraints allowed him, that wasn’t much. He immediately stilled when he heard the sound of glass being broken. 

‘You can’t obey even a one fucking simple order, right?’ Kai asked viciously, growing angrier and angrier with every second. ‘I leave you a chore list, and yet you just spend your whole fucking day doing nothing.’ This time a plate landed on one of the walls, scattering to the million pieces. Kai saw Ruki’s body tense at the noise. ‘I bet you do it just to piss me off.  Wanting me to show you your place. Where you truly belong.’ Kai laughed cruelly. ‘Because when I am not around, you are just a hopeless, lost and lazy piece of shit, incapable of thinking of consequences.’ the older stood up so violently that the chair he was sitting on got knocked over. He leaned in to take a closer look at Ruki’s cock that just like he expected was already standing hard against his stomach.

‘I will make the consequences so painful, next time you will remember to be more considerate.’ Kai stated and threw the fork in the direction of kitchen counter, not really caring where it landed. The atmosphere in the room thickened, Ruki’s dread and excitement was almost palpable in the dense air. Kai was soon grabbing the knife that was lying forgotten on the table, giving it a thoughtful glance. It was a butcher blade, designed for cutting meat. The metal was glistening in the kitchen light, tempting Kai to send his mind in the darkest places. 

It wouldn’t be the first time for Ruki and him to engage in the blood play. Few months ago Kai discovered Ruki felt very aroused whenever Kai pulled on one of his lips, making it bleed a little. Kai mewled in pleasure just at the thought of Ruki deepening the kiss, searching for every drop of blood Kai sucked from the lip. They did go deeper with that kink, involving razors three or four times in their scenes. And every time Kai cut through Ruki’s skin, the younger was overtaken with pleasure. The older looked once again at the sharp blade. It wasn’t that different from a razor after all. He knew where to cut not to actually harm his lover and was sure his hand was steady enough to handle a knife. 

The room was getting hotter. Kai loosened his tie a little, still holding the blade in the other hand. He cracked his neck and took a deep breath. Let the feast begin, he thought to himself as brought the knife to his mouth, closing his eyes, flat tongue licking both of the sides of the knife, cleaning it from all of the dinner leftovers. He felt someone staring at him. So when he was near the tip of the knife he opened his eyes just to meet with Ruki’s aroused and curious stare. It was clear for Kai his partner was waiting for the unfoldment of the situation. When the blade was more or less clean, Kai smirked evilly, looking Ruki straight into the eyes. 

Whole Ruki’s body was tense with anticipation. The fact Kai was holding a blade in his hand wasn’t helping his arousal, that was steadily leaking between his legs. Suddenly he jumped in fear as much as the rope let him because his partner swinged his arm and sticked the knife in the table somewhere between Ruki’s knees. Ruki felt the adrenaline rush through his vessels, spreading familiar heat though his whole body. The saliva in his mouth immediately thickened, making it harder to breath through the nose, resulting in few  rapid gasps. 

The blade was pushed to the side in Ruki’s mind because Kai begun on stripping in a very erotic way. First he took off his leather belt in one swift move and threw it to the side, as if offended by its existence. Soon he was stepping out of his pants and untying the tie around his neck at the same time. He looked both pretty and scary like that, Ruki thought, appreciating the view. If it wouldn’t be for that goddamn tape on his lips, he would be begging and drooling all over himself. Ruki was frustrated in the first place and was sure it couldn’t get worse. But the way Kai took his time unbuttoning the shirt very slowly and sensually, with that wicked smirk of his was making Ruki’s dick twitch against his stomach. 

Kai lost his shirt, letting if fall freely on the floor. His boner was heavy in his boxers, striving for some attention. There was no other way than to rub his hand on the material, fondling the sensitive member, releasing some of the tension. Soon there was a desperate muffled mewling reaching Kai’s ears. He let out loud a deep laughter. ‘Aren’t you scared my pretty boy?’ Kai asked and picked up the knife stuck in the wooden surface. ‘Shouldn’t you be scared?’ he chuckled. Shortly he was crawling on the table, taking place between Ruki’s legs. ‘You should.’ His hand was getting close to Ruki’s crotch, Ruki’s body trying to arch as a reflex. ‘But you’re not, my dirty boy. You’re hard and ready for me to play.’ Kai trapped Ruki’s ball sack between his two fingers and tugged on it lightly. Ruki’s legs immediately tried to close themselves but the ropes successfully were preventing them to do so. There was a muffled yell of pain and frustration mixed together coming from behind the tape. 

The older switched position, now trapping Ruki’s hips between his knees, trying hard not to sit on them and rub against his lover’s hardness. Instead, he distracted himself with putting the blade of the knife under the t-shirt, blant side towards Ruki’s chest and travelling his hand upwards, making the material crinkle against the blade, exposing Ruki’s skinny chest. the tip of the knife was sure peeking through the hole of the t-shirt but Kai keept on travelling it up, until it was resting against Ruki’s chin, poking it slightly. Kai couldn’t help but smirk at the way Ruki’s breath stopped and his eyes widened in true dread. He backed off the knife a little bit and forcefully pulled on it, ruining the material, the sharp blade cutting through it like through butter. That could give Ruki idea what the metal could do against his own skin.

Kai put the knife aside for a moment and brushed the sticky hair off Ruki’s face. ‘Terrified, are we?’ Kai ask, faking the pity in his tone. Ruki’s head nodded just before his eyes. The older narrowed his eyes and turned his head to the side. ‘I am pretty sure I felt your hips jut up when the tip touched your chin.’ As an answer he got Ruki’s head trying to get closer to his. ‘What is that? We want a kiss?’ Kai leaned in and pressed his lips against the tape, sensually swiping his tongue against Ruki’s lips, knowing very well the younger couldn’t feel a thing. He felt the small body thrash underneath him. 

‘Something’s wrong?’ Kai laughed and straightened himself, looking at the desperately frowning face before him. The older decided it was time to hear what Ruki had to say about the whole situation so he scraped one of the ends of the tape with his nails then quickly pulled on it, ripping it from the face. 

A yell full of pain cut through the room, Ruki’s eyes shutting close, head turning away from Kai. It took him few seconds to convince his brain to block the sensation of stingy pain and start speaking. ‘Kai, I am sorry, I am sorry’ he blabbered, breathing heavily, sucking in the air he was partially deprived of. ‘ Please, please, plea…’ Before he could carry on with his begs, there was a steady hand grabbing his cheeks and squishing them together, successfully preventing any other words to escape from between the swollen lips. 

‘Shut up’ Kai ordered. When he saw Ruki calmed down, he let go of the cheeks. For a moment he looked at his lover with care, making sure Ruki noticed the honesty in his eyes. ‘Is everything I’ve done so far okay with you? I didn’t see you wink out.’ A strong nod came from Ruki. ‘This wasn’t planned in the scene. Do you want me to continue? I expect a verbal answer to that.’

Ruki cleared his throat before saying anything. His eyes were hazy and full of lust but with the calm way he said the following sentences, Kai knew it was a rational part of his lover speaking. ‘You know what I can take and tolerate. You know my limits. I trust you.’

And that was the biggest compliment Kai could ever receive. He knew they have done similar things in the past but he had to make sure Ruki was comfortable with what he was about to do. The older smiled warmly at his lover and leaned down to entangle their mouths together in a deep kiss. ‘Remind me what is your safeword?’ Kai asked. Even though he knew very well, after so many scenes already having it craved inside his brain. But that was their rule. As soon as Ruki answered that question, the scene begun. 

‘Orange. Three winks with left eye’ Ruki said and grinned, as if daring his lover to begin his show. That way he wanted to bribe Kai to finally touch his manhood. His cock was so heavy against his stomach that could come undone with the slightest touch. 

‘I’m not hearing a word from you until I say you can speak freely, is that clear?’ Kai demanded. But there was no answer coming from his partner. Ruki was just cocking one of his eyebrows playfully. Kai grabbed the knife and placed it against Ruki’s cheek, the tip almost touching the skin. ‘I asked you a fucking question.’

Smirk faded away from Ruki’s face. The situation was a bit tricky for him because if he tried to nod, he was sure the blade would poke his cheek and make it bleed, yet if Kai wouldn’t get an answer from him, he would get angrier. There was no good solution so Ruki just laid there hopelessly, his breath non-existent, his heart beating irregularly because of the threateningly close knife against his cheek.

‘You know what. You are seriously getting on my nerves, you little shit’ Kai growled and straightened himself, emphasising the difference between him and Ruki. ‘Let’s give ourselves a short reminder what got you here in the first place.’ The older was tracing lines with the tip of the blade on Ruki’s chest, making sure they won’t be deep enough to draw blood. ‘Firstly you don’t do anything at home. You lay here all day like a fucking prince. And when I come back home, exhausted, there is no dinner for me to eat.’ 

‘I am sorry’ Ruki started but soon felt Kai’s hand slap across his face with a medium force, making his head sway to the side, efficiently stopping all of his thoughts. He mewled unconsciously at the rough treatment. The younger loved being manhandled like that. The pulse was roaring inside his ears thanks to being humiliated. 

‘I told you to be fucking silent!’ Kai yelled angrily at his partner. ‘I don’t need your apologies and excuses. Let’s continue. Secondly,’ Kai pressed the knife an inch from Ruki’s left nipple hard enough to leave a red mark, yet light enough not to cut the skin open. ‘You interrupt my fucking dinner because your useless dick can’t control itself in my presence. You’re so pathetic.’ To emphasise his point Kai sliced open Ruki’s skin on the left pectoral muscle.

Ruki hissed at the feeling of his skin being cut. He felt the warm blood slowly gathering on the wound. Soon it was falling down his collarbone, reaching the base of his neck. When suddenly there was a second cut, on the right side of his chest. Part of him was still fighting and shouting in his head this was supposed to hurt, he was supposed to feel threatened. But it was overlapped with the louder grunts of pleasure escaping his throat. 

‘You like this, you dirty boy’ Kai laughed and traced the blade towards one of Ruki’s arms that was still covered with the sleeve of the t-shirt. ‘I think we need this out of the way.’ Kai slid the knife underneath the material and cut open through the sleeve, exposing Ruki’s arm. He smirked and made a little cut on the forearm, as if accidentally. ‘Ooops. My bad.’ The older did the same exact thing on the other side of his lover. ‘Now let’s decorate you a little’ Kai whispered, hoarsely and cut the piece of rope that was fixating Ruki’s wrists to the leg of the table. When the arms were free Kai grabbed the rope around Ruki’s wrists and pulled the hands up in the air, allowing the blood from the cuts drip down Ruki’s arms. When the red lines reached the hollows of Ruki’s armpits, Kai carelessly let go of the rope, making the arms fall down limply on the surface of the table. 

‘So fucking beautiful’ Kai stabbed the table with the knife, making sure the blade was standing tight, he begun on travelling his wide palms along Ruki’s skinny arms, smearing the fresh blood all around the prefect milky skin. He did the same with Ruki’s chest. The sight was deliciously disturbing. Swirly red brush strokes on a blank moaning canvas. The older gathered some of the blood on his thumb and smeared it across Ruki’s pouty lips. He laughed at the deep moan that escaped from between them. ‘You like that?’ A nod. ‘You like to be slaughtered like a pig, bleeding for my pleasure?’ Another nod. ‘You poor little thing.’

Kai turned himself around, lost the underwear, now placing his knees on each side of Ruki’s head, making sure his throbbing cock was right above Ruki’s mouth. ‘Take it’ was the only words Kai managed to say before Ruki hungrily slipped Kai’s cock inside his mouth, eagerly sucking on the member. ‘Just like that. Your slutty mouth was made to thrust inside it.’ Kai was withdrawing the blade from the table and soon scratching the skin of Ruki’s abdomen with it. ‘Sometimes I wonder did I teach you to be such a desperate cocksucker, or were you born with that. Maybe that’s what you are doing when I’m working, huh.’ The older moaned when Ruki’s sucking increased on his hardness. ‘Do we have some kind of visits I am not aware of? Bet you couldn’t resist any cock presented to you.’

Ruki moaned deeply at the dirty talk. Of course he wasn’t cheating at his partner, that would never even cross his mind since Kai was providing him with everything he needed. Including shameless encounters like the one they were having at the moment. Ruki felt the tip of a knife sliding in a certain way that seemed to be planned. He focused for a while on the burning feeling, trying to catch up with what was going on. Was Kai… drawing on him? Then he realized his partner was indeed writing something with the tip of the knife across his stomach. W… H… Ruki didn’t stop pleasuring Kai but was doing it slower and more delicately. O… The way he was remaining oblivious to whether the cuts were deep or not was making the act even more pleasurable for him. R… E.

WHORE

Kai laughed at the top of his lungs because as soon as he ended craving the word on Ruki’s stomach in thin pink lines, Ruki deepened the blow, bobbing and licking faster, slobbering on the cock. ‘But if you are only a whore, a set of holes for me to enjoy,’ Kai slipped the blade under Ruki’s cock. He felt his lover tense and stop pleasuring him, apparently waiting for the unfoldment of the situation. ‘Then do you really need that small dick?’ Kai asked, carefully lifting the dick with the knife until it was standing. ‘I think we should get rid of it, it only distracts you.’

‘Kai,’ Ruki slipped the thick cock from his mouth and begged his lover, scared. ‘Please, don’t.’

‘Who said you can stop sucking?’ Kai barked at his lover, thrusting his hips, forcing Ruki to take his dick back inside. He grabbed the base of Ruki’s cock with his left hand and pulled on the foreskin, exposing the crown completely. ‘You are so hard you must be aching.’ Kai brought the tip of the knife to the silt and considered what he was about to do for few seconds. He knew how sensitive the skin of a cock was but he couldn’t help himself and steadily, as gently as he could, Kai drew a circle around the crown with the tip of a knife, making sure to only brush the skin without causing any injury. Surprisingly, the deed was followed by a deep moan straight on his erection and a steady leak of a precum from Ruki’s dick. 

‘You dirty, dirty boy!’ Kai gasped, shocked. ‘Even with a knife against your useless dick you are leaking like a slut!’ the older withdraw his member from Ruki’s mouth and slid off the table, leaving spawled, bounded and covered in dried up blood Ruki in the middle of the furniture. He looked for a while at the strand of saliva mixed with blood dripping from the corners of Ruki’s mouth. The gaze of his partner was completely absent, hips hopelessly bucking up, searching for any kind of friction. Kai was sure he could come undone by just looking at his boyfriend at that state if he did that for long enough. Yet there was a part of him that was telling him the show must go on. 

Kai walked to the end of the table where he was eating dinner couple minutes ago and cut through the ropes securing Ruki’s legs. Even though Ruki was now free to move, he laid there, vulnerable and ready to pray on. Kai grabbed both of the feet of his partner and tugged on them, making Ruki slid to the end of the table. The sound of Ruki’s skin sliding against the wooden surface made the younger cringe. 

Finally the younger was standing before Kai, waiting for whatever his partner had in mind for him. His whole body was on fire. Every nerve was so sensitive to the touch, his brain so focused on the sensation Ruki needed three repeats of command before he turned around and bent over the table. Next he felt Kai spread his legs and secure them back to the table. His hard cock was pulled from beneath him, which he was thankful for, because it was no longer crushed between his stomach and the wood. Now it was hanging freely, the precome dripping steadily on the marble floor. Suddenly he felt something press against his opening. 

‘I wonder if you even need preparation. I fuck you so many times that you are loose anyway’ Kai was making circles with his thumb around Ruki’s rim. ‘Or maybe the guests you are having when I am not around stretch you so much.’ The tip of the knife was back at Ruki’s skin, this time against one of the buttocks. ‘I think I might make them think twice before they touch my property.’ Shortly, the blade was swiping across the meaty asscheek, craving three simple letters in cuts. 

KAI

The blood was soon filling the cuts, slowly dripping from along the thigh, past the knee. Kai leaned in and sucked on one of the cuts, gathering as much blood as he could inside his mouth, moaning at the irony taste. He leaned in on the table and turned Ruki’s body ever so slightly to have a well access to the younger’s mouth. When Kai pressed his bloodied lips, Ruki was immediately opening his own ones and letting Kai dribble all of the fluid inside his mouth. They shared a heated, desperate kiss, both seeking for as much of the intimacy as they could, exploring most hidden places with their tongues. And it was dirty, it was perverted, to feel the saliva mixed with blood spill from between their lips. But goddamn, it felt amazing. 

When the kiss was finally broken, both of them were panting, desperately filling their lungs with air, looking each other in the eyes. Ruki was the one to break the silence. ‘Fuck me. Hard.’

Kai nodded, knowing both of them were very close to the edge already. He grabbed on the bloodied buttock and scratched the wound, making it ooze more of the red liquid. A loud hiss came from Ruki’s mouth. Then Kai knew it was the time to stop fucking around. He spread Ruki’s asscheeks, providing himself with a perfect access to Ruki’s opening, leaned in and started wiggling his tongue inside Ruki’s ass. He added a finger, then a second one, methodically scissoring and preparing Ruki for him. When he decided his boyfriend was stretched enough, he backed off and gathered some of the dripping blood on his hand, stroking and covering his cock with it. 

Then he was entering his partner in one swift move, Ruki’s heat embracing him willingly. Both of them groaned loudly in pleasure, finally getting what they wanted. Kai gave three slow hip thrust to get Ruki used to his cock inside, knowing well his member was big. But when there was no objections coming from Ruki, Kai was placing one of his foot on the table, right next to Ruki’s hip, for the better leverage and was soon thrusting into Ruki at crazy speed, driven by the pure lust. Simultaneously he was travelling his bloodied palms along Ruki’s spine, leaving the red lines and mewling in pleasure because of the dirtiness of the whole situation.

After a minute or two, not that time had any meaning for the both of them, Kai was changing the angle of his thrust, now hitting Ruki’s prostate with every move. It didn’t take Ruki long to come undone, spurting his spunk all over the marble floor of their dining room. As soon as Ruki came with a loud, animalistic scream, that Kai was sure disturbed the neighbours, the older was pulling out. He delivered three quick strokes on his member just to cum with a loud grunt, his semen mixing with Ruki’s one on the white marble floor. 

Ruki was still high on the intense orgasm he just experienced when he felt the rope around his wrists and ankles being cut. Before he could do or say anything he was thrown on the cold marble floor, landing right between the legs of the table. Ruki was surprised his brain was woke enough to tell his arms to support him, preventing his head from being smashed against the floor. 

‘Clean up the mess.’ Kai ordered. The lesson needed to be learnt. ‘I said clean up the mess.’ the older nodged Ruki with his foot. 

Ruki leaned in and lapped the semen from the floor, wincing at the salty taste on his tongue that he wasn’t sure if was caused by the semen or the dirty floor. Every lick he delivered on the marble floor was followed, firstly with a twisting feeling of humiliation in the guts and a loud piercing scream to stop doing that, then with a feeling of heat spreading through his body, convincing him he was being a good boy and it was exactly where he wants to be and where he belongs. When the floor was clean he turned his head around and looked at Kai. 

‘And that is the lesson we are learning today.’ Kai crouched and grabbed Ruki’s chin. ‘To do your chores like a responsible adult.’

Ruki shut his eyes close when he felt Kai letting go of his face. He expected another slap across the face or any other harsh treatment but instead he was pulled up to his feet and hugged tightly. 

‘The scene is over’ Kai said and embraced Ruki even closer when he felt tears falling down Ruki’s face. He brushed his hand delicately through Ruki’s hair. ‘You were so good, so, so good.’ There were few soft kissed placed on top of Ruki’s head. ‘I love you so much Ruki, you are the best. Thank you so much for everything.’ Kai was rubbing Ruki’s back. 

‘Kiss’ Ruki said weakly and looked up at Kai. 

The older immediately leaned in and pressed his lips to Ruki’s ones. It was just few brushes of lips but it meant everything for both of them. Kai kissed away the tears that were still uncontrollably coming down from Ruki’s eyes due to the intense pleasure he experience just minutes ago. ‘Are you feeling a little bit better?’ Ruki nodded. ‘I will take you to the bathroom right now, I am going to take care of your wounds.’

‘Bed.’ Ruki managed to choke out. 

‘Okay, bedroom then, my beautiful creature.’ Kai kissed Ruki’s forehead and sweeped him from his feet, picking a quick pace towards the bedroom. He laid Ruki down on the pillow and appreciated how pretty his lover looked. Utterly spent, still covered in dried up blood, hair stuck together with sweat, but most importantly sated and smiling faintly at Kai. ‘I will be right back, I will bring some water and things to disinfect your wounds.’

Just like he promised, soon he was back on the bed, handing Ruki a shot glass with a Listerine in it, holding an empty bowl in the other one. ‘Swish a little and spit it out here, honey.’ He watched Ruki do as he told. Next thing Kai was forcing a glass of water inside Ruki. 

Soon Kai was placing a big bowl of hot water on the bed, along with a med kit. He was brushing the dried up blood from Ruki’s skin with a damp towel, making sure to kiss every clean inch of Ruki and whisper sweet words of comfort. When the body was free of the red stains, Kai was cleaning up the cuts, putting a drop of healing cream and sticking a band aid on each one of them. ‘They are not going to scar.’ Kai assured his lover. After finishing that he delivered a kiss on every single one of the wounded places, followed with a honest “Thank you” coming out of his mouth.

Ruki looked at his stomach where a slur was still readable. ‘There are no guests.’

‘Of course there are no guests.’ Kai entangled his hand with Ruki’s one. ‘It was all for the sake of scene. There are just you and me. I love you so much. No one is allowed to touch you or do things to you without your consent. Me included. You are always the one to decide. You always have a choice.’

‘I do.’ Ruki tried to smile but only managed a faint smirk. 

‘I am always here for you to protect you.’ Kai assured and put the bowl with water and aid kid aside, sliding on the bed next to his partner, wrapping him in a close embrace.

‘Tired.’

‘Of course, take a nap, how about that.’ Kai smiled heartfeltly at his precious lover. ‘When you wake up I will make you something to eat, you lost some blood, we have to make sure you eat healthy. And we can recap on the scene if you feel strong enough.’

‘I liked it.’

‘I am glad.’ Kai chuckled and pet Ruki’s head. ‘Now try to fall asleep, lovely.’

‘Stay.’

‘I am not going anywhere.’ the older tightened the embrace. ‘I am here right now when you fall asleep and I will be there when you wake up. Right now, today, tomorrow. As long as you want me in your life.’

‘Always.’

‘Always it is. Now let’s take a nap, okay? We have things to do tomorrow.’

‘Table.’

‘What?’ Kai was confused. Ruki’s blabbering was getting weirder. ‘Oh.’ Then it struck him. ‘Table, yes. We need to buy a new dining table.’

  


**Author's Note:**

> Don't be stupid kids and don't cut your partner's skin with a knife you just ate a dinner with that's not safe. 
> 
> Hnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn.  
> Let's play a game how many shitty smut I can write before they kick me out of uni.  
> Mushroom good.  
> English languguguguage bad.


End file.
